


Du calme les petits

by Dilly



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Buddhism, Bullying, Childhood, Christmas, Comedy, Day At The Beach, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Unrequited Love, Xenophobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: Les chevaliers d'or enfants... Compilation de scénettes initialement publiées en 2007 sur Fanfiction.net. Chapitre 7 : Les petits à la plage 2.





	1. Du calme les petits !

**Author's Note:**

> Une suite de scénettes se passant au Sanctuaire, durant l'enfance des chevaliers d'or. Tout est parti du chapitre 3 de « In the mood for… », dans lequel on voit un Shaka de six ans ayant du mal à parler anglais s'adresser à Mû pour se confesser. Comme je trouvais ça mignon j'ai eu envie d'en écrire plus, mais bon ça ne va pas pisser bien loin non plus !

 

\- Alors, tu vas les ouvrir, tes yeux ?

Le jeune Deathmask venait de saisir le poignet de l'Indien minuscule et le secouait.

\- Non, pas ouvrir les yeux, pas ouvrir !, clamait le petit Shaka en se débattant.

\- Mais tu pourrais pas apprendre à parler correctement, tête de nœud ? T'as entendu parler d' _Assimil_ ? Tu passes ton temps à pleurnicher dans ton coin... Les faibles comme toi ne peuvent pas devenir chevalier d'or ! Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est fayoter auprès des grands et du vieux pope… Ouais, t'es vraiment qu'un sale fayot. J'vais t'faire la tête au carré !

\- Non, répondit soudain le blondinet en se redressant de toute sa piètre hauteur, Shaka n'est pas une légoume !

\- Ouais ben Shaka j'vais en faire d'la purée !

Deathmask avait dégainé son poing et s'apprêtait à frapper, quand un autre enfant plus jeune que lui s'interposa. Il avait l'âge de Shaka et des cheveux châtain clair coupés à la grecque.

\- Laisse Shaka tranquille !

\- Pff Aiolia pourquoi tu le protèges tout le temps ? T'es au courant qu'c'est pas une fille ?

\- Je vois pas le rapport d'abord, répliqua fermement Aiolia. Tu en profites qu'il est étranger pour t'en prendre à lui !

Deathmask ricana, puis se mit à chantonner : - Aiolia-est-amoureux-de-Shaka ! Aiolia-est-amoureux-de-Shaka !

Le poing du Lion tout rouge frappa la poitrine du Cancer, et la rixe commença. Shaka en profita pour s'éloigner un peu, et un appel qu'on entendait souvent dans la montagne et ses verts pâturages, mais aussi dans le Sanctuaire ces derniers temps, retentit à ce moment dans les arènes antiques.

\- **_Moû !_** , appela Shaka de tout son cosmos, ainsi qu'il le faisait toujours dès qu'il avait un problème.

Le petit Tibétain apparut devant lui comme par magie, ses yeux en amandes pétillant dans son visage poupin singulièrement resplendissant de sagesse.

\- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Shaka ?

\- C'est le Cancer et Aolia, répondit le blondinet en joignant les mains, ils sont en train de bagarrer, il faut dire cela au grande pope.

\- J'y vais tout de suite Shaka, ne t'inquiète pas.

Trois minutes plus tard, Shion alerté par son élève mettait fin au combat et punissait sévèrement les deux belligérants.

Ainsi que le stipulait le code des punitions, ils furent tous les deux envoyés dans le bâtiment des serviteurs pendant une semaine.

A la nouvelle de cette sanction, le petit Shaka fut on ne peut plus satisfait. En effet, il venait de faire d'une pierre deux coups… S'étant retiré sur son tapis de méditation, il put alors se dire à lui-même, dans un hindi impeccable :

« Enfin tranquille. »

 


	2. Bonne nuit les petits

 

Aiolia et Deathmask venaient juste de réintégrer la maison des élèves, après une semaine passée à éplucher des pommes de terre et laver des kilomètres de sols carrelés papaux. Le démoniaque Sicilien de 1m30 n'était cependant pas décidé à se tenir tranquille. Il savait très bien qui avait « cafté » et était prêt à le lui faire payer.

Le lendemain de leur retour, il se débrouilla pour receler sous son traversin une bouteille d'eau en plastique bien fermée qu'il avait remplie à la fontaine.

Une fois la nuit tombée et le dortoir silencieux, il quitta son lit à pas de loup pour s'approcher de celui du _sale fayot_. Le petit Indien semblait profondément endormi, seule sa paupière tressautait légèrement, comme s'il était en train de rêver.

« Hin hin hin, le Petit Prince ne va pas rêver longtemps », pensa Deathmask.

Il vida doucement le contenu de la bouteille sur le côté, puis retourna se coucher, les yeux fermés mais l'oreille tendue.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le bruit de quelqu'un qui se tourne et se retourne sur son matelas se fit entendre, suivie d'interrogations en langue étrangère. Une lampe de poche s'alluma. C'était celle de Shaka : il était en train d'observer la nature de la tache de mouillé qui était sur son matelas d'un air scientifique. Deathmask se redressa aussitôt et lui murmura, les traits du Diable se peignant sur son jeune visage : « Ben alors Shaka, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as fait pipi au lit ? »

L'Italien s'attendait à ce que l'apprenti-chevalier tourne vers lui des yeux d'aveugle très clairs – mais il n'en était rien. Ils étaient d'un bleu sombre, longs et en amande comme ceux des icônes hindoues.

« C'est toua qui as fait ça Cancer », déclara Shaka d'une petite voix d'oiseau.

« Non. Je vois pas en quoi le fait que tu boives trop me concerne... Et c'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça avec tes yeux globuleux. »

« Tou n'es qu'un menteur », répondit Shaka et il se coucha par terre avec sa couverture.

« Tu vas pas dormir là ? »

« Si, je souis habitoué dans mon pays. »

« Ben dis donc c'est vraiment des barbares dans ton bled. »

Mais leur discussion avait fini par réveiller Aiolia, qui leva la tête, le visage chiffonné et les yeux petits.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Shaka pourquoi tu dors par terre ? On dirait un mort comme ça. »

« C'est le Cancer, il mit de l'eau dans mon lit. »

« Bon sang t'es bête, tu veux encore être puni ou quoi ? », siffla Aiolia à destination de Deathmask. Puis sa voix s'adoucit lorsqu'il s'adressa au bizut : « Shaka, tu vas pas rester là… Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux. »

« Merci Aolia, mais tou as juste donné meilleure idée. »

« Ça veut rien dire ta phrase, Shaka », ricana le Cancer.

Mais Shaka ne lui répondit pas. Il venait de se relever et emmitouflé dans sa couverture, traversait la pièce en trottinant. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son but, il donna plusieurs tapes sur l'épaule assoupie.

« Moû, Moû… », chuchota le petit Indien.

Mû dormait profondément, d'un sommeil réparateur après toute la fatigue de l'entraînement imposé par son maître la veille. Aussi ce fut avec difficulté qu'il émergea hors du territoire d'Hypnos.

« Sha… Qu'est-ce… que… »

« C'est moi Moû. Le Cancer mit de l'eau dans mon lit, je peux dormir ici avec toi ? »

Mû était trop sonné pour réagir. Avant même qu'il ait répondu, Shaka s'était glissé à ses côtés, sous le regard consterné du lionceau, si consterné que Deathmask s'en tordait de rire comme un débile sur son matelas.

 


	3. Pas de pitié pour les petits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trois scénettes indépendantes pour ce chapitre, et de nouveaux intervenants :p

 

**1**

 

Saisi par l'Angoisse, le petit Shaka joignit les mains dans sa solitude, interrogeant les dieux.

\- Pourquoi devons-nous souffrir ? Pourquoi les gens sont-ils si pauvres sur terre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est triste et qu'on a mal ? Pourquoi après touté cette souffrance, on doit mourir et ne rester plou que tas dé cendres ?

Ces interrogations métaphysiques ne restèrent pas sans réponse. Une voix s'éleva derrière lui, mystérieuse.

\- Ben je sais pas pourquoi on souffre, mais _toi_ , je sais pourquoi tu souffres !, s'exclama le diable italien avant de l'empoigner par le col pour lui administrer une bonne correction.

 

 

**2**

 

Dans l'un des bois du domaine sacré, le jeune Deathmask âgé de neuf ans était à l'affût, l'air comploteur. C'est qu'il n'était pas venu là pour cueillir des framboises… Prudent, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil panoramique, pour vérifier que personne n'arrivait. Puis il sortit la pelle qu'il avait cachée dans le cœur d'un arbre mort, et se mit à creuser comme un dératé. Une fois qu'à la force de sa poigne de chevalier la fosse eut atteint la profondeur requise – suffisamment pour qu'un enfant ne puisse pas en sortir –, il la couvrit rapidement d'une treille de branchages, de terre et de feuilles.

Puis il se retira sur la pointe des pieds derrière le tronc d'un olivier.

La petite tête jaune familière comme montée sur un ressort ne tarda pas à se manifester entre les arbres : le jeune Shaka passait par là comme tous les matins, pour se rendre à l'entraînement de son maître de danse. Il marchait la nuque droite, les yeux fermés, l'air joyeux et serein, en récitant des mantras avec son agaçante voix d'ocarina, et semblait dans ses voiles flottants une jeune divinité chinoise exhalant un parfum d'encens.

Derrière son arbre, Deathmask se frotta les mains, le visage conique : sa proie favorite s'approchait du piège, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes, et alors... Pourtant à son grand étonnement Shaka ne tomba pas ! Il bifurqua à gauche, où quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

\- Oh, c'est oune petite oiseau blessé, constata le jeune bouddha. Je vais soigner loui avec mon kosmos.

Il prit le moineau délicatement dans ses mains puis caressa la petite tête compressible, serra le corps chaud de plumes contre son coeur.

\- J'aime beaucoup lé oiseaux…, avoua le blondinet en rougissant.

« Non mais c'est pas vrai », se dit Deathmask, « il marche sur l'eau ce mec ou quoi ? Comme Jésus ? »

Furieux que son piège n'ait pas marché, il se précipita hors de sa cachette pour fondre sur Shaka et pouvoir le rosser de ses propres mains.

\- AAAAAAAAAH !

Silence.

Puis une petite voix mélodieuse et innocente...

\- Tou es tombé dans un trou Dessmask ?

Shaka apparut au sommet du piège, l'oiseau dans les bras.

\- Ouais, chais pas qui l'a creusé hein mais… Bordel Shaka, bazarde cette volaille et aide-moi !

Mais le visage poupin se fit sévère et impitoyable : - Non je aiderai d'abord le oiseau, toi tou n'é qué sinistre cafard.

 _À propos d'insectes…_ , réalisa Deathmask en se grattant mécaniquement l'avant-bras. Il sursauta en s'apercevant que les parois du trou ruisselaient de fourmis rouges qui semblaient jaillir de la terre humide par centaines.

\- Non Shaka… Attends ! Y'a des fourmis carnivores là-dedans !

Un rire aigu sortit brusquement du petit corps angélique en toge blanche, comme possédé par un démon femelle.

\- Cela t'apprendra, Dessmask. Hi hi hi. En plous Dessmask n'est pas même ton vrai prénom.

\- Menteur !

Shaka se pencha légèrement au dessus du trou.

\- Si. Tou emprunté cé prénom dans l'album d'images dé Etats-zounis. Je le trouvé sous ton lit.

À ces mots il sortit de sa toge un comics intitulé « DeathMask vs Batman ».

\- Ma bd ! Je la cherchais partout espèce de sale voleur !

\- C'est toi le voleur Cancer. Tou n'es qu'oune _impostoure_. Ton vrai nom né pas Dessmask mais… LOUIGI.

\- C'est pas vrai, j'm'appelle pas Luigi !, nia le Cancer, craignant pour sa réputation.

Mais Shaka continuait à calmement caresser l'oiseau blessé. On aurait dit qu'il considérait maintenant l'Italien avec miséricorde et compassion. En effet, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire étincelant éclairait son visage. Il lui adressa ces paroles pleines de bienveillance :

\- Et maintenant tou vas rester dans ce piège que tou as toi-même creusé. Ta peau va commencer à démanger toi, poui elle deviendra rouge quand lé fourmis attaqueront première couche. Ensouite elle tombera en dé grands lambeaux comme tissou déchiré. Et poui elle saignera. Tous tes os vont commencer trembler dans ta carcasse. Et poui il ne restera bientôt plou rien dé toi, seulement tes os, et après tou seras tout pourri.

Cette dernière phrase assénée d'un coup sec, il disparut avec l'oiseau, laissant le Cancer en tête à tête avec le soviet à antennes qui déferlait, sur son corps révulsé, par colonnes entières. Le garnement essaya de sauter et de s'agripper aux parois, peine perdue. Il appela à l'aide.

\- Shaka, m'abandonne pas, reviens ! Shaka ! Shak… **Sale oriental cruel !**

\- Hé ! Qui c'est que tu traites de sale oriental cruel d'abord ? Y'en a marre de ton racisme, Deathmask !

L'apprenti Taureau, un gaillard déjà bien bâti culminant à 1m50 (ce qui pour six ans était peu commun), parut à son tour au sommet de la fosse, un panier rempli de fleurs à la main.

Deathmask trépigna de joie face à ce secours inespéré.

\- Ah c'est toi ! Aide-moi à sortir de ce trou s'il te plaît, ça grouille de fourmis rouges là-dedans !

Le Taureau, qui avait bon cœur, s'exécuta. Une fois de retour au rez-de-chaussée, Deathmask commença par se débarrasser des amies de Bernard Werber et prit un malin plaisir à en faire de la confiture pourpre qu'il étalait à grandes traînées sur sa peau bronzée. Ce faisant, il avisa le panier rempli de fleurs sauvages du Brésilien.

\- Hé, Pépito, c'est pour qui ces fleurs ? Tu t'prends pour Gretel ?

Un grondement sourd répondit à cette moquerie : il venait des profondeurs de la cage thoracique de Gretel, qui gonfla les muscles qu'il avait imposants.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il t'dit Pépito ?

Impressionné, Deathmask rapetissa et recula en arrière…

_Ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû faire bien sûr._

\- AAAAAH !

Silence.

\- Compte pas sur moi pour te remonter cette fois !

Et le Taureau s'en alla poursuivre sa cueillette.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, un cri solitaire et désespéré retentissait au milieu de la forêt.

\- APHRODIIIIIITE S'TE PLAÎT ! J'me moquerai plus jamais d'ton rouge à lèvres !

 

 

**3**

 

Le jeune Saga pencha son visage rayonnant de bienveillance au-dessus du grand panier en osier qui servait de berceau à la jeune déesse. Il se permit de chatouiller le petit pied du nourrisson, qui émit un rire cristallin.

\- Excusez-moi Grand Pope… La grenouillère à pompons roses, était-elle livrée avec le bébé, dans le colis de l'Olympe ?

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai achetée, expliqua le sage Shion en repliant son exemplaire du _Times_.

\- Mais hum, vous ne trouvez pas que pour la réincarnation de la déesse de la guerre, c'est peut-être un peu…

\- Elle est ravissante cette grenouillère !, corrigea Shion, qui aimait beaucoup le rose.

Et alors que Saga se retirait, l'énigmatique vieil homme se passa la main sur le cou, pensif.

« Hum, je me demande si ce garçon ne file pas un mauvais coton… », songea-t-il en lui-même. « Et dire qu'on le prétend l'égal des dieux. Aiolos, lui, trouve ces pompons roses tout à fait de bon goût. Je me demande si je ne vais pas revoir ma succession, moi... Quelqu'un qui renie les pompons roses doit être foncièrement maléfique. »

 


	4. Joyeux Noël les petits !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre spécial Noël

**La grande affaire de Gianluigi**

 

On fêtait l'avent cette semaine-là au réfectoire, et le menu était bien plus intéressant que de coutume.

Le Prytanée était également moins austère. Le Grand Pope avait autorisé le personnel à disposer quelques guirlandes au-dessus des fenêtres, et le soleil hivernal ruisselait dans la vaste salle, blanchissant les murs d'une lumière froide, pour faire ces glaciers de terre encore plus blancs que la chaux ne les avait peints à l'origine.

À la table des petits, le jeune Shaka, assis entre Mû et Aldébaran, était occupé à finir son rôti, le découpant en menus morceaux à l'aide de couverts démesurés. Les morceaux découpés étaient à l'image de celui qui les dessinait : trop menus et modestes. Il y avait dans tous les gestes de cet apprenti un maniérisme innocent, accentué par le fait que l'enfant semblait se parler à lui-même, ou à un ami imaginaire. Shaka n'avait même pas grandi depuis qu'il était arrivé en Grèce. Il mesurait toujours une tête de moins que ses camarades de six ans, et ses sourcils qui ne cessaient de se soulever en ronds au dessus des immenses paupières bordées de franges sombres donnaient à la moue de sa petite bouche quelque chose d'un autisme extrêmement enfantin.

Ce perpétuel mouvement qui faisait ondoyer la surface du modèle réduit comme celle d'une mer jamais calme, cette conversation mystérieuse qui apparaissait si inaccessible aux autres, deux yeux d'un bleu obscur étaient fixés sur elle, à l'intérieur du rectangle tracé par des bandes de coton. Le corps qui les portait était assis sur la marche qui séparait le réfectoire du couloir de gauche, près de la table des Moyens. L'enfant était tout entier recouvert de bandages, il était soi-disant tombé dans une fourmilière la semaine passée. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà fini de manger, mais le spectacle qu'il contemplait semblait avoir assez d'intérêt pour le retenir encore dans la cantine. Son regard se divisait à présent de moitié, assombri par deux stores bruns, et sa bouche en était à se retrousser en une expression d'obstination, quand un violent coup de pied reçu en bas du dos le fit brusquement ployer en avant.

\- Encore en train d'observer les Faits et Gestes de ton Souffre-douleur, glosa le jeune garçon qui venait de le frapper.

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de neuf ans, mais il y avait déjà beaucoup d'affectation dans son maintien et sa manière de parler. Des boucles longues jusqu'à ses joues encadraient son regard blasé, sous lequel se remarquait un unique grain de beauté, bizarre comme un point de iota souscrit. Malgré toute la féminité de ce visage, on aurait dit qu'il tentait de se donner l'air masculin et héroïque, comme s'il cherchait à représenter des qualités qu'il n'avait jamais possédées, mais qu'il se devait de fabriquer absolument sous peine de mort.

\- N'importe quoi !, démentit le Sicilien en se tenant les côtes. Il me le paiera cette pourriture, c'est à cause de lui que je ressemble au roman de la momie maintenant.

\- Tu ne peux pas ressembler à un roman. Tu ne lis jamais.

\- Continue et j'raconte à tout le monde que tu te maquilles en cachette. D'ailleurs je suis sûr que tu as du truc sur les cils, là.

\- Non.

\- Menteur.

\- T'es qu'un pauvre raté de toute façon.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- En plus tu es vraiment mauvais. Je suis absolument certain que je suis plus fort que toi.

\- Ah-ah-ah.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire contre mes techniques.

\- Pff !, souffla le petit Italien, qui néanmoins ne cessait pas de surveiller Shaka.

\- T'écoutes même pas ce que je dis, soupira le Suédois.

Ses yeux brillaient de rage et de tristesse. Après avoir distribué un nouveau coup à son camarade qui poussa un braillement de douleur, il s'éloigna.

\- Hé tu vas où ?

\- J'm'en vais, j'en ai marre de ta sale tête Luigi.

\- Ben non reviens ! Hé ! T'es mon seul pote !

Deathmask s'arrêta un instant, dans l'hésitation. À sa droite il y avait le chevalier des Poissons qui s'en allait, le seul vrai camarade qu'il ait jamais eu dans ce « bled pourri », de l'autre le minuscule Shaka qui venait de saisir dans sa menotte sa part de cake, et ouvrait la bouche, avec une sorte de recueillement humble.

L'instinct du prédateur fut plus fort que l'amitié. En trois enjambées la Momie surplombait la table des petits, et elle s'empara, d'un geste, du morceau de gâteau de Noël que l'Indien famélique était sur le point de raccourcir d'un premier arc crénelé.

\- Mon gâteau !, protesta celui-ci en tendant les bras à l'aveuglette.

\- Pas d'yeux, pas d'gâteau !, déclara Deathmask.

\- Rends-lui, Cancer, ordonna Mû avec autorité.

\- Ché 'rop tard…, baragouina le jeune Sicilien la bouche pleine.

Par malchance, ce jour-là Saga et Aiolos déjeunaient en même temps que leurs cadets, et les deux Grands furent témoins de la scène.

\- Hum, quand Shaka est arrivé ici il avait la peau sur les os, commenta le chevalier des Gémeaux avec gravité. On ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit remplumé depuis. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi…

\- On ne peut pas laisser faire ça, dit Aiolos. C'est bien dommage que ces enfants soient laissés si souvent sans surveillance. De notre temps il me semble qu'il n'en était pas ainsi.

\- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ne respectent plus rien, soupira Saga du haut de son antique quinzaine.

Résolu à faire triompher le Bien, le divin chevalier se dressa alors de toute sa prestance.

\- Gianluigi COLLODI !, appela-t-il de sa voix profonde.

Mais Deathmask ne réagit pas, et continua de se pourlécher les doigts, narguant le visage empli de mépris du petit Mû.

\- CHEVALIER DU CANCER !

Deathmask tressaillit en voyant l'immense Saga venir vers lui.

\- Dans le « bureau » ! Tout de suite !

Un instant l'idée de s'échapper en courant traversa l'esprit de l'Italien. Mais quand il se retourna ce fut pour se retrouver face au Sagittaire, splendide et impitoyable comme un héros de l'Antiquité.

Ces nouveaux Harmodios et Aristogiton l'escortèrent jusqu'à la sortie.

\- C'est bien fait pour lui, commenta Aldébaran.

\- Shaka tu veux mon gâteau ?, demanda Aiolia.

\- Ton frère est vraiment chic, dit Milo.

\- Merci Aolia..., dit Shaka. Tou é un homme bon.

Le visage rose et les yeux étoilés, Aiolia s'étira pour déposer sa tranche de pudding dans l'assiette de l'enfant blond. Et il le regarda le grignoter avec ravissement.

S'apercevant alors que Shaka s'efforçait de manger lentement pour dissimuler sa faim, Mû parut touché. Il lui offrit sa clémentine.

Ce geste de la "Maman de Shaka" à son tour engendra des émules. Aldébaran, grand admirateur de Mû devant l'éternel, fit don au petit enfant de son babybel. Milo proposa le reste de son entrée qu'il n'avait pas finie, car il n'aimait pas le céleri rémoulade. Camus donna à Shaka une deuxième clémentine.

Le cosmos du petit Shaka, reprenant des forces, se mit à briller en fins rais de lumière tout autour de sa tête.

 

Mais dans le quartier des Grands, l'interrogatoire venait de commencer.

\- On t'a bien observé et ça commence à bien faire, Gianluigi.

\- « Deathmask » ! Mon nom c'est « Deathmask » !

\- Enfantillage, murmura Saga. En tant que chevalier d'or, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple. Tu n'as pas à passer ton temps à maltraiter un de tes cadets. Tu devrais plutôt le protéger et le guider sur la voie de son évolution.

\- Évolution ? quelle évolution ?, rigola Deathmask. Ce mec ne deviendra jamais chevalier de la Vierge. Il est bien trop faible pour ça.

\- Déjà on ne dit pas « ce mec », corrigea Aiolos. Ensuite, Shaka n'est pas « un faible », sinon il ne serait pas ici.

\- Pffa ! Vous êtes tous comme ça avec lui d'abord ! À l'défendre comme si c'était qu'un petit innocent, mais moi, _Gianluigi Collodi_ , moi, je connais son vrai visage.

\- Quelle bêtise, Shaka est un véritable angelot, rétorqua Aiolos en citant son petit frère.

« Mon œil. » Le jeune Deathmask tira la peau de sa paupière inférieure avec son index gauche et tira la langue.

\- Pourquoi tant de haine Luigi ?, demanda alors Saga, le visage sérieux. Des plus petits que toi, il y en a en quantité au Sanctuaire. Alors pourquoi lui plutôt que tous les autres ?

\- Parce que c'est lui le plus p'tit justement ! Il est vraiment tout petit et tout chétif ! Ouais il est vraiment trop petit !

\- Tu le frappes juste parce qu'il est trop petit ?, s'ébahirent les deux adolescents.

\- Non il m'énerve avec ses airs aussi. À toujours garder les yeux fermés comme un espèce de taré de somnambule. Il est _bizarre_. Il est tout fin comme un putain de roseau mais il a des petites joues sur les côtés. Il sait pas parler bien aussi. On dirait qu'il est pas humain. Et il parle tout seul en plus. C'est un cinglé. Et moi j'aime pas les cinglés.

\- Donc tu lui tapes dessus et tu lui voles sa nourriture parce qu'il est différent de toi ? Et que tu ne le comprends pas ?, demanda Saga.

Aiolos observait son camarade avec admiration. Quant au petit Deathmask, l'air faussement nonchalant, il déplia ses courtes jambes sur le sofa de pierre, croisa les bras derrière la tête.

\- Oui et aussi parce que c'est une balance aussi. Il fayote. C'est qu'un fayot. Et moi j'aime pas les fayots qui balancent les autres d'abord.

\- C'est tout ?, poursuivit Saga.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire ne disait plus rien car il s'était courbé sur sa chaise, le dos parcouru de convulsions de rire.

\- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, protesta Gianluigi. Ce mec c'est un poison. C'est qu'un fayot cinglé complètement minus. Je vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de marrant. Et puis ses cheveux ils m'énervent aussi. On dirait le Petit Lord Fountain Roi. On dirait une fille. Et moi j'aime pas les…

\- Oui on a compris, coupa Saga.

 

A la suite de cette poignante confession, le soir même, Deathmask et Shaka furent convoqués dans le gymnase.

\- Shaka, le chevalier du Cancer ici présent t'accuse de trahison et de hum, _tentative d'éveiller le favoritisme_.

Le petit bouddha joignit les mains et haussa les sourcils en une expression douloureuse.

\- Mais cé né pas vrai. Je souis aussi pour que l'agneau qui vient de naître.

\- Mon cul ouais !, s'exclama Deathmask, expression qu'il avait entendue chez les gardes et qu'il se plaisait à réemployer à l'occasion.

Aiolos se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Luigi, encore un gros mot et je t'envoie t'occuper des crocodiles du Grand Pope, déclara Saga.

\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'c'est qu'une pourriture de lèche-bottes !

\- Bon, fit Saga. Je ne veux plus vous voir vous quereller.

Il fit un signe de tête au Sagittaire. Ce dernier sortit de derrière son dos un petit tabouret. Il posa le tabouret par terre, prit Shaka dans ses mains, posa Shaka sur le tabouret.

\- Mais qué faites-vous ?

Saga brandit alors une grappe de gui, qu'il promena au-dessus de la tête des deux enfants.

\- C'est la Loi du Gui de la Nouvelle Année à Venir, proclama Aiolos. Luigi, tu dois faire un bisou à Shaka.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Bouddha !

\- Pas question que je fasse un bisous à ce nain !

\- On l'a surélevé…

Mais même sur le tabouret, Shaka habituellement à la hauteur de son coude, n'arrivait qu'à la hauteur de ses épaules.

\- Je ne vé pas que ce méchant mé fasse un baiser.

\- Gianluigi, c'est ça ou les crocodiles.

\- Tou ressembles à oune momie.

\- À qui la faute ?

\- La tiénne.

\- Bon. Gianluigi c'est mon dernier avertissement.

Deathmask eut une grimace de répugnance. Puis il se pencha et approcha la tête du petit enfant blond, dont la tendre joue était le seul endroit que la malnutrition avait épargné. Choisissant d'ignorer l'odeur de savon Cadum qui s'exhalait de sa peau, le Cancer fit un bisou peu prononcé à ce coussin. Aussitôt cette punition accomplie, Shaka se mit à se frotter la joue énergiquement pour la débarrasser d'éventuels microbes.

\- Vas-y dis que j'ai la peste !

\- Tou as mauvaise haleine pourrie.

\- Pauvre nouille ! Débile !

\- Ver de terre qué tou es.

\- Fayot !

\- Misérablé momie.

Alors, se prenant une énième fois la tête dans les mains, Aiolos se demanda si le petit Cancer n'avait pas en partie raison, en fin de compte, et s'il ne fallait pas se méfier tout de même un peu des personnes trop saintes et trop bonnes…

Il tourna son regard vers Saga.

 

 

**La maman de Shaka**

 

Celui qui des années plus tard serait un maître de sagesse renommé pour sa sérénité, était alors un petit garçon en proie à diverses angoisses. Shaka avait peur des boîtes mal fermées (« mé l'intérieur va pourrir Moû »), des côtes de bœuf, des nombres irrationnels, des poings des jeunes Siciliens vindicatifs, et de la vacuité qui réside en toute chose.

Il se posait des questions sur tout et ne cessait de tout remettre en cause, changeant les objets de place comme si sa vie en dépendait. La seule chose qu'il n'avait jamais mise en doute en son fort intérieur, et dans ses longues conversations avec B. son ami imaginaire, était l'autorité. Shaka avait le dégoût des irrespectueux, et c'était là son principal différend avec Deathmask.

L'ami imaginaire de Shaka n'était pas du luxe. Car bien que sans cesse sollicité par le lionceau, il demeurait volontairement à l'écart des autres, comme s'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'eux.

Mû était la seule personne pour laquelle Shaka semblait ressentir de l'attachement. Le bélier aux cheveux mauve était rassurant : il venait du même pays que lui, même si ce n'était pas de la même région. Il parlait sa langue et connaissait ses coutumes. Beaucoup plus avancé que lui dans bien des domaines, et élève du maître du Sanctuaire, il faisait figure de guide et de soutien. D'un point de vue physique même, il était plus grand et plus épais que lui.

Le Jamirien était le premier camarade que le grand pope lui avait présenté, et depuis il s'était accroché à lui, à son calme et à sa force, comme un petit coquillage blanc à un rocher battu par la mer.

\- Ben alors Shaka, t'as peur, Maman Mû n'est pas là ?

\- Continoue dé m'embêter, et tou devras me refaire oune bisou, dit Shaka de sa petite voix.

\- Pouah ! J'préfère encore aller faire un bisou au cul du vieux pope !

\- Tou n'es qu'oune malpoli désobéissant.

 

 

**« B »**

 

\- C'est qui ce mec à qui tu parles tout le temps Shaka ?, s'enquit un jour tranquillement Gianluigi.

\- A quoi cela servir que je té lé dise, tou ne le connais pas. Et je ne sais même pas si lui il a un nom dans ton langage.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord ? T'as qu'à essayer de l'écrire avec ton abécédaire.

Mais comme Shaka n'avait appris pour l'instant que les lettres allant jusqu'à F, il ne put qu'écrire que B. Depuis ce jour-là, tous les enfants pensèrent que Shaka avait un ami imaginaire, et que le nom de ce dernier était « B ». Personne ne connaissait l'identité de ce mystérieux B, et les spéculations les plus folles se développèrent. Certains opinèrent qu'il devait avoir nécessairement une forme Boulique, que c'était peut-être une Bille que Shaka avait doté en rêve d'une âme, d'autres qu'il ressemblait à un Bus (ndla : sans doute le fameux chatbus…), et d'autres enfin que le nom de cet esprit énigmatique était évidemment BARBAPAPA.

Quoiqu'il en soit la vérité ne fut comprise que bien plus tard, à la grande déception de tous.

 

 

**Les cocottes de Noël**

 

À partir du moment où elles avaient reçu le masque, les petites filles du Sanctuaire ne relevaient plus de la race des femmes, mais de celle des machines de guerre sans visage.

C'était pour cette raison qu'à l'exception d'Athéna, il n'y avait qu'une seule vraie femme au domaine sacré.

Les adultes l'appelaient _la Cocotte_ , le Grand Pope l'appelait « Doris », et Aiolia n'arrivait pas à comprendre de quelle constellation il s'agissait.

Il savait juste qu'elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, une bouche rouge de crétoise ressuscitée, de grandes boucles d'oreille en forme de croissants de lune, et qu'elle empestait le parfum, les jupons, le gras fleuri.

Doris avait sa propre petite maison, un jardin, et de nombreux visiteurs. Une légende du Sanctuaire disait que cette femme était plus âgée que ce qu'elle paraissait et qu'elle avait été décorée jadis, pour « services rendus à Athéna ». Le jeune Shura, qui se croyait toujours plus avisé que le reste du monde, prétendait qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne femme chevalier, et que comme elle avait arrêté de combattre, elle ne portait plus de masque. Mais lorsque les enfants questionnaient les chevaliers d'argent à ce sujet, ils demeuraient évasifs – certains étaient d'ailleurs très amis avec Doris.

Mais le plus grand ami de cette dame était sans aucun doute le vieux pope, auquel elle allait souvent rendre visite, lors de pèlerinages qui la voyaient revêtir ses plus beaux atours : hautes cothurnes, boucles d'ébène brillantes, robes de voiles superposés brodés de fils d'or, fards en tous genres.

Le 23 décembre 1972 était un de ces soirs-là, et le jeune chevalier du Cancer avait guetté sa sortie. « Fards en tous genres… », se répétait-il. « Elle ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs heures, mais mieux vaut que j'sois rapide. » Deathmask mit sa petite taille à profit pour se glisser dans le soupirail et se réceptionna à terre d'une élégante roulade. Le soupirail donnait sur une cave servant de garde-manger : bouteilles d'alcool et victuailles diverses. L'enfant saisit l'occasion pour lester sa poche d'un fromage de chèvre – la Cocotte ne verrait pas qu'il manquerait. Le garde-manger n'était néanmoins pas sa destination finale... Deathmask parvint vite à trouver la chambre, qui avait tout d'une loge d'artiste, puis se dirigea immédiatement vers la coiffeuse. D'abord perplexe devant cet étalage de flacons, de cotons et de pots de crème, il commença par soulever une houppette en plume de cygne et renifla la poudre de riz, qui fit frémir son nez retroussé. Non, il ne pouvait pas prendre ça. Alors voyons plutôt ces longs petits coffres de métal, plus brillants qu'une armure d'or… Gianluigi en décapsula plusieurs, fit tourner lentement les bâtons parfumés, les renifla. Ça ferait bien l'affaire, c'était bien ce genre de choses qui lui plaisaient, non ? Et puis des boîtes rondes pour les yeux aussi, de couleurs différentes.

Puis il fila avec son butin.

Les rouges à lèvres et fards à yeux furent enveloppés dans un joli poster de magazine « trouvé » dans les docks – Gianluigi avait pris l'habitude de voler avant même d'arriver au Sanctuaire, et cela ne lui posait aucun problème, pas plus que la chasse ne pose de problème aux chasseurs. Le tout serré dans une ficelle finit sous son bonnet le jour suivant, alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune chevalier des Poissons qui boudait avec ostentation, assis sous un portique non loin des arènes, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée.

« Hé Axel ! »

« Encore toi ? »

Il le considéra de pied en cap, méfiant. Puis ne trouvant de répartie appropriée sur le coup, il en fut réduit à lui demander :

« Pourquoi ton bonnet est si gros ? »

« C'est parce que j'ai un cadeau pour toi », répondit crânement Deathmask.

Les joues d'Axel, qui aimait à se faire appeler _Aphrodite_ en secret par son camarade, et seulement par lui, s'illuminèrent brièvement, comme les boules rouges d'une guirlande de Noël, malheureusement défectueuse, qui s'est éteinte après n'avoir clignoté qu'une seule fois.

« Un cadeau… pour moi ? »

Mais cette fois c'étaient ses yeux qui s'étaient mis à briller… Deathmask ôta son bonnet avec un sérieux qui rappelait son camarade Shaka, puis en sortit le petit paquet, qu'il posa sur les genoux de son ex-ami.

« Tiens. »

Aphrodite ouvrit le paquet avec des gestes lents, savourant tous ses espoirs. Son camarade tendait le cou et guettait ses réactions. « J'ai pensé qu'c'est ça qui te plairait… Alors, t'es toujours mon pote dis ? »

Le jeune Suédois ne répondit pas, comme figé par la lutte qui se livrait dans son esprit entre ses véritables émotions et l'image qu'il désirait donner de lui aux autres. La plus profonde l'ayant finalement emporté, il demanda à Gianluigi de lui tendre sa main droite. Gianluigi s'exécuta ; Axel, à l'aide d'un rouge grenat, traça une large forme sur le dos de la petite main bronzée.

Le petit Cancer baissa les yeux.

C'était un cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as fait un cœur sur la main ?

\- Pour te dire que tu es toujours mon ami…, répondit Aphrodite, en se passant ensuite le raisin sur les lèvres.

Il était 19h30...

Le petit Aldébaran, né Domingo Atahualpa, visage brun et bon de santon aux joues rouges, rendu encore plus charmant par le double arc candide de son unique sourcil, était en train de penser à ses parents, qu'il n'avait pas revus depuis des mois.

Tout en entonnant des chants indiens avec la régularité d'un petit train affairé, Shaka collait des photos de maîtres bonzes thaïlandais par-dessus toutes les étoiles et les bonhommes de neige, et dessina un point rouge sur le front de la Vierge de crèche.

Près de la cheminée du dortoir, Mû baissait les paupières de ses yeux bridés comme une Vierge hollandaise, absente et triste.

Dans sa chambre, Saga détourna les yeux de son reflet dans le miroir, derrière lequel le visage allongé de son frère riait.

Au palais, le vieux pope donnait Athéna à bercer à sa courtisane.

 


	5. Le petit prince of India

**Le Tiers Monde**

 

\- Dis Shaka, ce matin en classe on nous a dit que ton pays c'était dans le « Tiers monde ».

\- Qu'est-ce que le « tiers monde » ?, demanda Shaka.

\- Le Tiers Monde c'est l'endroit où y'a tous les pauvres !, répondit Deathmask.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre, Shaka, décréta Aphrodite d'une voix suave.

\- Qué lé bêtises de le tiers du monde tou dis !

Shaka fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

\- Taratata. Shaka t'es qu'un Habitant du Tiers Monde ! T'es qu'un tiermondien ! Un tiermondiste !

\- Je suis sûr que tu vivais dans une poubelle avant de venir ici. En plus les habitants du tiers monde n'ont même pas de chaussures.

\- Ouais, ils marchent pieds nus avec des sacs en plastique et ils ont tous la malaria !

\- Ils mangent du riz à tous les repas, et ils vivent avec les rats.

\- Et ils peuvent même pas se laver parce que l'eau est encore plus sale que leur crasse. Pouah Shaka du Tiers-Monde, t'es vraiment dégoûtant !

\- C'l'est pas vrai, je me souis lavé ce matin !, protesta Shaka avec vivacité, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ben en tout cas t'es pas très bien habillé. T'as vu le drap que tu portes ?

\- C'est le vêtement dé moine.

\- On est en janvier Shaka.

\- Et vu comment tu es maigre, tu peux tomber malade et mourir, dit Aphrodite le visage froid.

\- Ouais, les Gens du Tiers Monde ils ont beaucoup de Mortalité Infantile, récita fièrement Deathmask.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que la « mortalité infantile » ?, demanda Shaka.

\- En fait, quand la mortalité infantile est élevée, expliqua Aphrodite, c'est que beaucoup d'enfants meurent.

\- Ça veut dire que plein de gens du Tiers monde comme toi meurent quand ils ont ton âge !, triompha Deathmask.

Ne voulant en entendre plus, Shaka se couvrit les oreilles avec les mains et s'enfuit vers le premier abri venu en poussant des cris.

 

 

**Un vol d'hirondelles**

 

\- Tiens. Il est bien habillé aujourd'hui, réalisa Aphrodite, sa rose dans la bouche.

Shaka sortit des baraquements dans une petite combinaison verte avec col roulé et pantalon évasé, complétée par une écharpe bouton d'or légère et flottante.

\- Bonjour Shaka, dit Aiolia. Tu t'es bien couvert ce matin.

\- Oui Aolia je ne veux pas mourir jeune.

Le petit Grec ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement, puis il dit : - Tu viens jouer avec moi ?

Mais Shaka ne répondit pas et traça son chemin vers son lieu de jeu habituel. C'était dimanche et le soleil brillait. Il se mit immédiatement à l'ouvrage, avec sa pelle demi-taille, dans ce bout de jardin près des baraquements. Il y avait un peu de vent, ce qui soulevait son écharpe.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire ?, se demanda Deathmask.

\- Il a encore dû récupérer un cadavre de poule et il l'enterre. Regarde on dirait qu'il fait des monticules avec la terre sèche.

\- Des monticules ?

\- Viens on va voir !

Il dévalèrent la pente du tertre au sommet duquel ils étaient assis.

\- Oh non pas vous, dit l'enfant blond.

\- Ne crains rien Shaka je suis là !

Aiolia s'était installé sur un bout de mur démoli et observait son petit camarade faire son jardinage mystérieux. Il ne se lassait jamais de le regarder agir et arborait un large sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda Aphrodite à Deathmask.

\- Il est amoureux, expliqua crânement le Sicilien.

\- C'est faux !, s'exclama Aiolia en bondissant hors de son siège.

Shaka s'était arrêté dans son mouvement et le regardait les yeux fermés ; Aiolia sentit son ventre lui faire mal et son cœur battre comme lors d'une grosse peur.

\- C'est n'importe quoi Shaka faut pas les croire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, moucheron, c'est parce que tu ressembles à une fille, alors il te prend pour une fille !

Aphrodite parut vexé à cette remarque et s'écarta légèrement de Deathmask.

\- Je ne prends pas Shaka pour une fille !, répliqua fermement Aiolia.

\- En tout cas hier tu as dit à ton frère que Shaka était _joli_ , j'ai tout entendu !

Le petit lion devint tout rouge de confusion.

C'était vrai que Shaka était joli. Il avait de jolis cheveux dorés et avec son écharpe dans le matin de janvier il ressemblait à un petit ange blond tombé du ciel comme une comète. Enfin un petit ange bizarre, mais il supposait que tous les anges devaient l'être car ils venaient de loin.

\- Mwah ah ah !, rigola le Cancer. Regarde-le Axel il a même des étoiles filantes dans les yeux !

\- Taisez-vou', ordonna soudain Shaka avec le ton d'une vieille impératrice chinoise. Puis il se tourna vers Aolia : - C'est vrai que tou me trouves joli ?

Le futur Lion baissa les yeux, et n'osant répondre directement, il hocha la tête.

Shaka haussa un sourcil vulcain.

\- Tou as mauvais goût. Moi je ne souis pas joli. Moû c'est le plou joli.

\- HEIN ?!, s'exclamèrent ses trois camarades.

\- Oui Moû il a visage tout plat et petits yeux.

\- Justement, s'exclama le Poissons, ce ne sont pas des critères de beauté !

\- Si il a le visage toute modestie, dit Shaka en achevant son deuxième monticule.

\- Mû n'est pas beau !, se scandalisa à nouveau Aphrodite.

\- Poissons pourquoi tou t'en prends à moi, maintenant aussi ? Tou n'es qu'oune méchante rose pleine épines !

Aphrodite ne dit rien. Le petit Indien blond avait fini ses monticules de terre, et les considéra quelques instants, sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ?

\- Cé là d'où je viens. Cela représenter l'éphémère de la vie et des choses.

\- C'est débile, dit Deathmask.

\- C'est toi lou débil Dessmask. Baobab inoutil qué tou es.

\- Quoi ?!

Aiolia avait l'air triste. « La seule chose que Shaka ne trouve pas jolie, c'est moi. Moi aussi je suis inutile. »

\- Shaka je te donne ma rose, dit gentiment Aphrodite.

Shaka prit la rose et la planta à côté de ses montagnes… A moins que ce ne soit des volcans.

\- Voilà, maintenant c'est très joli comme ça.

Même s'il le savait, en réalité sa rose à lui était déjà morte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je pense que tout le monde aura repéré le clin d'oeil à une célèbre oeuvre de Saint-Exupéry.


	6. Les petits à la plage

 

_**La mer, la vaste mer** _

 

Ce jour-là, avec ses lunettes noires, sa noix de crème sur le nez et ses courts cheveux décolorés par le soleil, Aiolos du Sagittaire ressemblait vraiment à un jeune moniteur secouriste. Mais c'était peut-être aussi l'expression d'un karma de Saint-Bernard, car le minuscule Shaka en pagne de bain s'était réfugié derrière lui, agrippant de ses petites mains l'arrière de ses cuisses tannées.

\- Aolios, pourquoi il y a tan eau !

\- Parce que c'est la mer, Shaka.

\- Mouarf, quel béto, il sait même pas ce que c'est la mer !, s'exclama Gianluigi. Et puis c'est quoi ce truc ?, poursuivit-il en toisant le bout de drap que Shaka avait enroulé autour de ses hanches. On dirait une couche !

\- C'est maillot de bain indien.

\- Mouah ah ah, on dirait l'slip de Jésus !

\- Gianluigi, va plutôt nager au lieu de te moquer de Shaka… Et toi Shaka, tu ne veux pas aller nager ?

L'ascète nain serra le poing droit, l'air honteux.

\- Shaka jamais pratiqué natation.

\- Mais il n'y pas de quoi avoir honte, Shaka, tu sais ! Tu vas apprendre avec les autres... Et c'est important pour un chevalier de savoir nager. Un de nos plus grands adversaires, Poséidon…

 

 

_**No trespassing** _

 

On avait depuis longtemps dépassé les quarante degrés, et sous le soleil à son zénith, la sueur dévalait le visage d'ombre, les épaules larges, le corps tout entier du grand jeune homme debout sur le rocher, forme presque orange sur la mer bleu.

Au bout de la crique, il y avait un panneau qui indiquait le nom et les particularités de la plage voisine, non protégée par la magie du Sanctuaire et envahie par les touristes.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux le regardait, immobile.

\- C'est comique, ma foi, opina Aiolos.

\- Oui. Y'a vraiment des malades, confirma Saga, l'air étrange.

 

Le panneau indiquait : _PLAGE DE NUDISTES_ _ **.**_

 

 

 

_**Heureux qui comme Ulysse** _

 

Les apprentis en cercle autour de lui, le vieux professeur se tenait immergé dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, les lunettes pleines de buée, maigre, exprimant une odeur de tilleul et de livre ancien, ainsi qu'une bonté sereine de vieux pape.

\- Alors les enfants, qui se souvient maintenant de ce qu'il advint à Ulysse, lorsqu'il fut rejeté par la mer sur la plage d'Ithaque ?, demanda le vieillard de sa voix fluette et aérienne.

\- Il a buté les prétendants !, répondit fièrement Deathmask.

\- Mais non il s'est fait Pénélope !, corrigea un autre.

\- Shura, voyons…

Aphrodite, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, leva la main d'un geste calme.

\- Oui Axel ?

\- Il rencontra Athéna sous la forme d'un berger, déclara le Suédois.

\- Effectivement Axel. Et maintenant, un peu de vocabulaire, quelques révisions. Comment dit-on la mer, en grec ancien ?

\- MARE !, cria Deathmask.

\- En grec ancien, Gianluigi, non en latin.

\- Mais c'est des pédés les Grecs !

\- Je t'en prie Gianluigi.

\- Ben oui m'sieur Aiolia il est grec et…

\- Hum alors personne ne voit donc ? Mû ?

\- _Thalatta_ , répondit Mû.

\- Très bien, Mû. Allons, répétons tous maintenant. Tha-la-tta. Tha-la-tta.

\- Thalatta, Thalatta, répétèrent les petits.

\- Thalatta, Thalatta, épela le professeur

\- Thalatta, Thalatta, répétèrent les petits.

\- Thalatta, Thalatta, épela le professeur

\- Thalatta, Thalatta, Thalatta, Alattaque !

 

\- Hum, Saga, je crois qu'ils sont en train de noyer le prof de lettres classiques.

\- On a une version de trois pages à rendre pour lundi. T'as vu quelque chose ?

\- Non, rien.

 


	7. Les petits à la plage - 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit clin d'oeil à Titeuf dans ce chapitre :)

 

Shaka sortit de l'eau à son tour : d'abord ses cheveux mouillés peignés en arrière sur sa petite tête et derrière les oreilles, puis son corps minuscule et maigre paré d'un linge noué en guise de slip de bain.

« Tu sais quoi Axel ? », s'empressait l'Italien auprès du Suédois. « J'ai vu Saga se diriger vers la plage des nudistes-à-poil ! »

Le jeune Poissons écarquilla les yeux, puis ne put réprimer un rictus de révulsion.

« Ça m'étonnerait de sa part... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mowgli ? »

« Je veux aller plage bouddhistes », intervint Shaka qui avait écouté la conversation.

« Mais non c'est pas les budistes c'est les nudistes ! », répondit Deathmask.

« Lé quoi ? »

« Les noudistes, espèce de nouille ! »

« T'es vraiment qu'un Bébé Cadum », soupira Axel.

« Qu'est-ce que sont les noudistes ? »

« Les nudistes-à-poil », déclama Deathmask, « c'est des gens qui se promènent tout nus. »

« Qué dégoûté moi céla ! », s'offensa l'Indien.

Mais les yeux du Suédois s'allongèrent.

« Et donc Saga, le sage Saga est allé de ce côté-là ? », reprit Aphrodite, songeur.

« Il avait peut-être trop chaud dans son armure », opina Deathmask.

  



End file.
